Just to see you smile
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Sonfic to Tim McGraws 'Just To See You Smile'. Ron likes Hermione, who likes Harry, who Likes Hermione. Will Ron stand by and watch the love of his life fall for his best friend? Or will he confess his love to her? What will she do? Read and find out! RL!


**Songfic to Just To See You Smile by Tim McGraw**  
  
**_ You always had an eye for things that glittered  
But I was far from bein' made of gold  
I don't know how but I scraped up the money  
I just never could quite tell you no  
Just like when you were leavin' Hogwarts  
Takin' that new job out in egypt  
And I quit mine so we could be together  
I can't forget the way you looked at me_**  
  
Ron Weasley sat with his best friend Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. He ran his hands through his carrot-red hair and scanned the hallway for Hermione. After assuring himself that she wasn't near he turned to Harry. "Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry glanced at Ron over a piece of parchment he was furiously scribbling on, "What?"

Ron frowned, "Well, err, I have a question about a girl."

Harry grinned at Ron and set down his parchment, "Hmmm, well I don't fancy myself a romance expert, but go on."

Ron stared at his hands, "Well there's this girl. She's a great girl. And I...uh like her quite a bit. But I have no idea if she likes me. I don't know what I should do, I mean I'm head over heels for this girl."

Harry pondered the situation, "Well Mate, looks like you're in love. And you wont ever know how she feels unless you ask her. Just go for it! Don't think twice, and don't look back. Just go to her and do what ever it is you want to do!" Ron smiled feebly.

"Yeah, I could do that." he said. Harry was about to add something else when the compartment door slid open, and a very flustered Hermione stepped in.

"Sorry guys, I was a bit late waking up." Then she glanced at Harry, "Oh, I forgot, I ran into Dumbledore on my way over here, he wants to talk to you about your 'Remedial Potions'." Harry glanced at Ron,

"Sorry Mate, you know...."

Ron waved the words away, and then grinned at Harry, "I know, go talk to Dumbledore." Harry smiled gratefully at the two for understanding, and then he left, sliding the compartment door behind him. Hermione sat across from Ron, and for a while there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Err, Ron? Can I ask you something?"

Ron's heart skipped a beat, "S-sure Mione."

Hermione looked at her hands, "Well, I know this may be a bit odd, but do you think Harry likes me?" Ron nearly fainted. Harry. She likes Harry! He could feel his eyes starting to fill up with tears, so he turned his head and pretended to be reading a book.

"Uh, I don't know Mione."

Hermiones face fell, "Oh, I was just...wondering." For a long time no one spoke, then the compartment door opened, and Ginny walked in with Luna and Neville trailing behind her.

"Mind if we join you? Neville had an accident and blew up the seats in our compartment. Seeing as all the others are empty..." Hermione beamed at them, glad that she wouldn't have to be alone with Ron anymore.

"Sure Ginny, we understand."

Ginny smiled gratefully and sat by Hermione. Luna, and Neville sat down by Ron. After a few minutes Hermione and Ginny were absorbed in a conversation about N.E.W.T.S, and Luna and Neville were discussing the existence of some plant. Ron however, was staring out the window wishing that the day could be over. She likes Harry. She likes my best friend and I like her. Life is so unfair.  
  
**_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile  
_**  
Ron sighed and flopped down on his bed. What a day. What an awful, horrible, terrible day. As if it wasn't bad enough that he found out that the love of his life liked his best friend, but the whole train ride to Hogwarts he could hear her and Ginny whispering about it! And what really ticked him off is that Ginny knew Ron liked Hermione! Well not exactly knewof course. But in his experiences of reading her diary, she at least thought it. But so did half the bloody school. Not Hermione though. He sighed and pressed his face into his pillow. Suddenly the door burst open with a bang and Seamus, Neville, and Harry entered the room. Oh no, he groaned.

Seamus ran up to Ron and ripped off his covers, "Whatcha doin Ronnie boy? Come on! Were all gonna play truth or dare. You don't wanna miss that do ya?"

Of course Ron wanted to miss it! Truth or dare was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. But he didn't want them to know there was something wrong, so he stood up.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me? Of course ill play..."

Seamus grinned and motioned him to join them. After a minute or so the boys had settled themselves into a kind of circle, with Ron on his bed, Neville in a chair, and Harry and Seamus on the floor.

Seamus grinned, "Ok, now you all know the rules. If you don't tell the truth well know, because I've got...." He smirked and pulled a bottle of Veritaserum out of his pocket, "This! So if you lie, at least make it believable." Ron paled, uh oh.

Neville gasped, "Seamus! That's not allowed and you know it! What are you trying to do? Get us all expelled?" Seamus passed the bottle from one hand to the other.

"Don't worry Neville, its diluted. As I recall, there's nothing about diluted Veritaserum In the rulebooks, now is there? Besides no one here's a snitch right?" All three of the boys shook their heads.

"Ok now, who's to go first?" Harry asked.

Seamus grinned wickedly, "Well, since I've risked my arse to get this potion I think ill have the glory. Now Harry, truth or dare?" Harry gulped and thought about it.

"Well, I s'pose truth."

Seamus scratched his head, "Ok Harry, do you like Hermione?" Harry blushed.

"Hey,that's not fair!" he retorted.

Neville laughed, "C'mon Harry! You have to answer the question. The three boys huddled closer to Harry.

"Well, err, uh, maybe. Ok, a little. Ok, well, more than a little. Are you monsters satisfied now?"

Seamus laughed, "Ok I think we don't need the truth potion for that one, do we boys?" Ron and Neville shook their heads. Harry wasn't lying on that.

Now it was Harry's turn, "Umm, Seamus (I'm so getting you back now), truth or dare?" Seamus grinned.

"Dare." Harry thought about it. "You know, ill do just about anything." Seamus taunted.

Harry smiled evilly, "Ok Seamus, I dare you to kiss SNAPE!" Even Ron hooted over that one, Snape!

Seamus gulped, "Harry, you cant be serious can you?" Harry stared at him, barely able to contain his laughter.

"You bet I am, I am!"

Seamus paled, but a dare was a dare right?

"Fine, ill do it!"

Harrys' eyes were shining, "Ok. Neville, Ron and I get under the invisibility cloak, and well follow you all right?" Seamus nodded solemnly, like someone sentenced to death. Poor guy thought Ron. The three boys got under the cloak and followed Seamus out the door. Even thought he couldn't see them, he shot them several nastily  
looks as he crept into the potions room. As usual, Snape was up late grading papers at his desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Finnegan but can I help you?"

Seamus gulped, "Err, yes sir."

Snape eyed him coolly for a minute, "Well, what is it?" Seamus walked up to Snapes desk and sat on it, earning a very nasty look from Snape.

"Finnegan! GET OFF MY DESK!"

Seamus scooted closer to Snape...and kissed him! However, Snape had seen it coming and Seamus only got his nose. He was furious!

"Why y-y-you! Fifteen points from Gryffindor for PDA! Now get out of my room!"

Seamus didn't have to be told twice, he ran out of the class. However, Snape was following! Suddenly upon turning a corner, Snape slid and hit his head on the solid floor! Ron and Harry flinched, that had to hurt! However, they took the opportunity to run back onto their dorms.

Seamus was mortified, "Ugh, that was AWFUL!"

Harry grinned, "Shows you!"

They all froze, there were footsteps coming up the stairs!

Neville turned white, "Quick guys, into bed! I bet they found  
Snape!"

The four quickly hoped onto their beds and listened. Slowly the footsteps drifted off, but the boys were so scared that they thought it best to stay in their beds. Ron sighed and turned on his back. Oh great, now there was something else to add to his day. _Harry liked Hermione!_ He felt his eyes fill up and he turned over on his side. That night, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
**_When you said time was all you really needed  
I walked away and let you have your space  
Cuz leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
As the tears I saw rollin' down your face  
And yesterday I knew just what you wanted  
When you came walkin' up to me with him  
So I told you that I was happy for you  
And given the chance I'd lie again  
_**  
Ron sighed and rolled over in bed. Oh great, another day. He could faintly smell the aroma of breakfast down in the great hall. Well you've got to eat, he told himself. He stood up, stretching his arms and yawned. Them other beds were empty so it looked like they'd already gone down. He stumbled over to his clothes and threw on his robes. The walk to the Great Hall seemed to take forever, and when he got there the lovely sight of Hermione setting right by Harry greeted him. _Oh Joy, this will be fun._ He thought while plopping himself right in front of the two.

Harry grinned at him through a mouth of hash browns, "Haa Rom oo sept veeer lay." Ron mentally translated the words to: _**Hey Ron, you slept very late.** _He forced a smile.

"Yeah I was pretty tired after last night. How's Seamus?"

Harry swallowed what was in his mouth, "Oh, he's feeling very good. He's still avoiding Snape though."

Ron laughed, "Who could blame the guy?"

Hermione stared at them, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked couriosly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, "Err, nothing Mione. Here eat some bacon." He lied, shoving a platter of bacon at her.

She eyed the both of them, "What were you two up to last night?"

Harry pretended to be offended, "What? Us? Up to anything? Please." He pointed his wand at his head and created the vision of a halo above it. Hermione groaned.

"Now that's not funny!"

But of course she was laughing. Ron sunk deeper into the seat, wishing that the world would just swallow him up now and get it over with. Harry grinned at them.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Seamus all right? I want to ask him of he's talked to Snape yet."

Ron smiled weakly, and Harry ran off to find Seamus. Suddenly Hermione turned to Ron.

"Err, did you ever talk to Harry?" She asked him. For a minute Ron didn't know what she was talking about, then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah, he likes you."

Hermiones eyes widened, "No! Really?" Ron smiled at her, he couldn't help it. She was beaming from ear to ear.

"He really dose Mione."

Hermione squealed, "Ron! I can't believe this! Oh no! Here he comes, do I look all right?"

Ron laughed and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, "You look great Mione." Harry bounded up to the two and sat down.

"You wont believe this! Snape doesn't remember a thing! He must have been knocked out pretty hard." Harry paused, Hermione and Ron were staring at him like he was insane, "What?" he asked. Hermione blushed and concentrated on moving her potatoes from one side of her plate, to another, and back again.

Ron cleared his throat, "Err, Harry I think Mione has something to ask you."

Hermiones eyes widened, and she kicked Ron under the table. Ron groaned and grabbed his leg.

"What are you trying to do woman? Kill me?"

Hermione didn't answer him but just gave him one of her go to hell looks. Ron got the point and shut his mouth. Harry was obviously oblivious to the whole thing.

"Err, Mione I actually have something to ask you." he said.

Hermiones heart skipped a beat, consequentially, so did Rons'. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"Mione, I was wondering if you'd...like to go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Of course I'd love to go out with you!"

Harry grinned and kissed her cheek, causing them both to turn a dark shade of scarlet. Ron felt sick. _Harry had kissed Hermione. Harry had kissed Hermione._ He felt like pummeling Harry to the ground, but he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault. And Hermione looked so happy. Ron couldn't bear to hurt her. Instead he just smiled at them. If he had to, he'd live his whole life without telling her. It would be worth it just to see her happy.  
  
_ **Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile**  
_  
Well, look at him now. Best man at Harry's Wedding. Ron smoothed down his black tie and surveyed himself in a mirror. _Not to bad, you clean up pretty good_. He grinned and ran over near Harry.

"So are you nervous? It is after all, your wedding."

Harry smiled shakily and tried to straighten his ever- messy hair.

"Err a bit." he confesed.

Ron laughed and patted Harry on the back, "Don't worry Mate. You're a lucky guy, Miones a beautiful woman. She loves you." Harry blushed and got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm about the luckiest guy there is."

Suddenly Luna Lovegood burst into the room beaming, "Harry! Ron! Its time. Get out there you bloody gits!" Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"C'mon mate, the bride awaits!" he boomed.

In the hall Everyone took their place, and the music began. Slowly Hermione walked down the isle toward Harry. She had chosen a off-the shoulder simple white gown. Her hair hung in loose waves, cascading down her back until it reached her slim waist. Her chocolaty brown eyes shown with a brightness and raidence that lit up her entire face. _God she was beautiful._ Ron felt tears welling up in his eyes. Don't do this he mentally told himself, don't cry. For one more minute Ron wished he were Harry. He still loved Hermione. But he'd learned to accept the fact that she loved Harry and Harry loved her. Besides, he loved her enough to let her be happy. He smiled and brushed a tear from his cheek, all the while never taking his eyes off the beaming bride. Hermione reached Harry, and Dumbledore (Who was performing the ceremony) started.

"Hermione Emma Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for and love him for as long as you both shall live?" Hermione looked into Harry's bright green eyes. She knew that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I do." Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter do you take Hermione Emma Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for and love her for as long as you both shall live?" Harry smiled at Hermione. He knew that he could never love anyone as much as he loved her. He couldnt live with out her, he wanted to have a family with her. He spoke confidently.

"I do."

Dumbledore smiled and faced the audience, "Dose anyone know of why these two should not be wed?"

This was Ron's deciding moment. His last chance. He could tell her now. His past feelings of love nearly burst from his lips. But no. One look at her face, and realised that he couldn't do it. She was perfect, and she deserved to be happy. If Ron couldnt be the one to do it, then he was glad that it was Harry. After giving everyone a few minutes of thought, Dumbledore beamed at the couple.

"Then with the power vested in me be the Minister of Magic, I pronounce you two husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Harry blushed awkardly then took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her dainty hand. He had taken months to choose the perfect ring. After visiting many stores he had chosen the perfect ring. It was a simple silver band , and placed in the center was a solatiry heart shaped diamond. Around it, were several smaller pink heart shaped ones. Hermione gasped in delight as she saw it. His emerald green eyes met hers chocolaty brown ones. Gently Harry leaned down and kissed Hermiones lips softly. That did it, the crowd burst into applause. Ron even found himself joining them. Hermione and Harry laughed and ran out to their awaiting broom. It had been Harry's idea to not use the traditional car. Instead everyone had decorated his Firebolt with gold and ruby streamers. Fred and George ahd even jinxed it so that as they flew red sparks would zoom behind them, forming the words 'Just Married'. Harry mounted it then offered his hand to Hermione. She glanced at the broom a bit aprehensively, she was never good at flying. However, after looking at Harry she grinend and allowed him to hoist her up. The two waved goodybye to their friends and flew off into the sky. Ron watched them go, a faraway look in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder, he turned around quickly. It was Luna. Ron smiled and relaxed. Luna smiled back.

"If you love somebody you have to set them free." she wispered. Ron looked at her, confused.

"What? How did you know?"

Luna smiled serenely, "Ron, I've known you loved her since your fifth year! I'm proud of you Ron."

He looked at her sadly, "I loved her so much that I just want her to be happy." Luna gazed at him.

"I know. But you set her free and did the right thing." She brushed a tear away from Ron's face and handed him a handkerchief.

"Will it always hurt?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"A bit. But you'll move on. You'll find that you can fall in love again."

Ron smiled a wet smile, "I suppose I will. Hey Luna, do you want to go out for some coffee?" She stared at him.

"Now?" she asked a bit astonished.

Ron grinned and looped his arm through hers, "Why not?"

She laughed and kissed his his cheek softly. Ron closed his eyes, her laugh sounded like silver bells. and her kiss was warm and friendly, but yet like nothign he had ever felt before. He broke out of his daze and glanced at the blone.

"Ready?" he asked her.

Luna flung back her hair and grinned at Ron, "Lead me away Prince Ronald!" Ron laughed and together the two walked down to a nearby coffee shop. Perhaps he would fall in love again a bit sooner that he- or Luna- expected.  
  
**_ Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile _**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::: A/N: So you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what youthink and review!:::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
